moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 5
Głupi Mikhaln zrobił nas w ch#ja.- powiedziała Salai, idąc wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi dalej drogą.- "Oni są potężni", mówił, "nie lekceważcie ich", mówił. I co? Jeden cios kłodą i koleś powalony! - No właśnie, nawet ja wytrzymałabym więcej!- powiedziała Hajsik, idąc tuż za demonicą. Cała trójka szła dalej gdy do głowy Salai wpadł szalony pomysł A gdybym tak wzięła tę kłodę i j#bła nią Hajsik?- myślała Salai. Pomimo faktu że Bananowa była małą dziewczynką, twierdziła że wytrzymałaby dłużej w starciu z nią niż Heniek. Demonica była bardzo ciekawa ile w tym prawdy a ile czczych przechwałek. Wystarczyło się tylko przypadkowo zamachnąć... - No proszę proszę, pokonaliście Heńka.- powiedział pełen podziwu Jarosław, pomarańczowo-oki chuderlawiec w garniturze, trzymający koszyk pełen grzybów.- Wybaczcie, sądziłem że nie zdołacie tutaj dojść, więc postanowiłem trochę pozbierać. - Oj dajże spokój.- powiedziała Salai, gotując się do walki.- Ty też pewnie będziesz lamił jak twój ziomek? Jarosław popatrzył zdziwiony na swoich przeciwników. Widocznie nie spodziewał się że jego kompan zostanie łatwo pokonany, a według słów stojących przed nim nie-ludzi, tak właśnie było. - Pewnie wpadł z jakiegoś wyjątkowo głupiego powodu.- stwierdził Jarosław a jego przeciwnicy potwierdzili.- Co za głupiec. Serek chciał coś dodać, ale gdy zobaczył Salai ruszającą na przeciwnika, zamilkł. Demonica w przeciągu zaledwie sekundy znalazła się przy swoim przeciwniku, zamachnęła się kłodą i już miała uderzyć, gdy jej ręka zatrzymała się centymetr przed jego twarzą. Zwyczajnie jakby czyjaś niewidzialna dłoń ją powstrzymywała. Salai odskoczyła, po czym ponownie się zamachnęła, tym razem celując w krocze Jarosława. Efekt podobnie był taki sam- kłoda zatrzymała się centymetr od przeciwnika. - Daj sobie wpi#rdolić!- krzyczała Salai, podejmując kolejne nieudane próby uderzenia przeciwnika. Jarosław uśmiechnął się jedynie wyrozumiale, przyglądając się każdej nieudanej próbie dosięgnięcia go przez Salai. Twarz, krocze, nogi, brzuch, ręce, splot słoneczny- nieważne gdzie demonica celowała i tak nie mogła dosięgnąć przeciwnika. W końcu Jaroslaw postanowił się nad nią zlitować- wyjął z koszyka jednen z grzybków i jednym szybkim ruchem wsadził go jej do ust. Zaskoczona Salai na dobrą sprawę nie analizowała tego co robi, gdy połykała dar od nieznajomego. I wtedy stało się to co się stało. Salai poczuła że staje się wszechświatem, a wszechświat staje się nią. Enigmatyczne pomrukiwania Bogów Spaghetti toczących niezliczone boje z Indianami z Katowic, stały się nagle całkowicie dla demonicy zrozumiałe. Wszystkie tajemnice życia okazały się być koloru fioletowego, a demonica bardzo chciała go zjeść. Był to najsmaczniejszy z kolorów, nie jak mdły zielony, mechaniczny mysi czy LoboTakerowy. Zrozumiała też że aby ruszyć dalej musiała stanąć w miejscu, podobnie by, aby wzlecieć, musiała zacząć spadać. Nagle spadająca, szara gwiazda spadła na jej głowę, powalając na ziemię. Serek i Hajsik przyglądali się najpierw jak Salai zaczyna coś bełkotać o Katowicach i mdłym zielonym, a później jak jej przeciwnik wyjmuje srebrne berło i uderza nim ich przyjaciółkę w głowę. Tego nie mogli zdzierżyć. - Wybaczcie tego grzybka halucynka, moja magia jest mało ofensywna...- powiedział Jarosław, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Nagle wyciągnięty przez Hajsik zegarek zaczął wydawać dziwne dźwięki. Nim członek Straszliwej Piątki spostrzegł, Salai zniknęła i pojawiła się tuż obok Bananowej. - Teraz tato!- dała sygnał Hajsik - Pokaż mu drogę do ciągutkowego królestwa!- krzyczała Salai. Serek wzleciał tuż nad swojego przeciwnika, szeroko otworzył paszczę i zionął z niej ogniem. Olbrzymie płomienie uderzyły w Jarosława, pokrywając go całego ogniem. A raczej powinny to robić, jednak sam chłopak był cały i zdrowy. Smok mimo to postanowił ponownie zaatakować- tym razem uderzył w niego z prędkością pocisku. Niestety, zamiast trafić w swojego przeciwnika, gruchnął o ziemię. - Wybaczcie, ale nie jesteście w stanie mnie pokonać.- powiedział Jarosław.- Jestem Zabójcą Ataku. Wszelkie wasze próby skrzywdzenia mojej osoby skończą się niepowodzeniem. Przemek wraz ze Smąriuszem zatrzymał się na chwilę i zaczął przyglądać opuszczonej budce. Lekko rozmazany szyld głosił, iż była to wypożyczalnia sukien ślubnych. Chłopak i jego duch rozejrzeli się po okolicy, widząc jedynie gęsty las i żadnych (poza rozdeptaną ścieżką) oznak cywilizacji. Z takim umiejscowieniem, nic dziwnego że biznes umarł. - Cz-czemu się tak przyglądasz?- spytała lekko zarumieniona Strange, o wiele spokojniejsza niż jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Przemek kaszlnął tylko i odsunął się od pozostałości niezbyt przemyślanego biznesu. - Nic nic kotku.- powiedział Przemek.- Możemy już iść? - Chyba nie ma potrzeby.- stwierdził Mikhaln, pokazując na będący niedaleko nich zakręt. Po chwili wyłonił się z niego ich następny przeciwnik. Był to Janusz, długowłosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach i zdecydowanie bardziej żeńskiej niż męskiej urodzie. Podchodził on do swoich przeciwników spokojnie, krokiem pełnym gracji. - Witam, moje przyszłe ofiary.- powiedział Janusz, kłaniając się lekko.- Witam zwłaszcza piękną damę. Strange nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, odwróciła więc wzrok i nie mówiła nic. Przemek natomiast otoczył się esencją Smąriusza i po chwili ciało chłopaka w wielu miejscach pokryte było czymś przypominającym czarny, nieruchomy płomień. - Teraz to ja się wk#rwię.- powiedział Przemek, po czym podbiegł do Janusza. Nim mieszkaniec Federacji się zorientował, Przemek był tuż przy nim. Złapał go za kołnierz, po czym powalił na ziemię i przycisnął do niej mocno. W przeciwieństwie do Strange, wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany, robiąc to wszystko. Przemek złapał Janusza za sięgające końca pleców włosy, pociągnął je wraz z jego głową do góry, a potem uderzył o ziemię. Potem znowu. I znowu. - Em...Przemek, mógłbyś nie uszkodzić tego tak mocno jak Strange poprzednią?- spytał Mikhaln. - Czemu?- odpowiedział Przemek, nie przestając przy tym energicznie uderzać głową przeciwnika o podłoże. - Chciałbym zbadać źródło jego mocy, jak i również jego samego. Z resztą, bardzo by mi pomogło gdybyś mi powiedział, jaką ma magię. Przemek zaprzestał na chwilę swojego procederu i zaczął odczytywać Janusza. Spokojne jak dotąd Przemek wpatrywał się teraz w mieszkańca Federacji z mieszanką strachu i szacunku. Janusz uśmiechnął się jedynie i nagle ciała Przemka, Mikhalna i Strange zaczęły świecić. Członek Straszliwej Piątki wygrzebał się z uścisku Przemka i odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość. - Pokaże wam swoją potęgę!- zakrzyknął Janusz. światło wydzielane przez ciała mieszkańców CreepyTown stało się niemalże oślepiające. - Szybko, wszyscy macie się natychmiast rozbiec!- krzyczał Przemek. Było jednak za późno. Ciałami przyjaciół nagle coś wstrząsnęło, a znikąd pojawił się nagle zielony dym, zasłaniający praktycznie całe ich ciała od ramion w dół. Przemek zaklął, wiedząc że stali się ofiarą straszliwej, a przy tym genialnej magii. Mikhaln przez pewien czas nie rozumiał co się stało, ale wystarczyło żeby spojrzał w dół żeby zrozumieć. Strange, gdy tylko się zorientowała co się stało, natychmiast kucnęła, chowając całe swoje ciało w dymie. Wszyscy poddani działaniu magii Janusza byli...nadzy. - Bójcie się, mieszkańcy CreepyTown!- zakrzyknął członek Straszliwej Piątki.- Jam jest Zabójcą Odzienia! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures